Dream
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Isogai diculik lipan! Maehara ngajak yang lain buat menyelamatkan, tapi kok Karma gak mau ikut? /"lu bawa motor? kok bisa?" / "Gue mager" / "Kalian akan mati disini" / "Coba aja bunuhn kalo lu bisa" / summary abal. nista. garing. MaeIso nyelip! berminat membaca?


Dream

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei

Dream by Miho-Gu

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor (semoga)

Warning: OOC, nyampah, nista, maksa, garing, bantet(?), alur kejar layangan aka ngebut, awas typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa lo-gue, MaeIso nyelip!

Enjoy Reading. Chingu~!

* * *

Bell pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Tepat setelah bell berhenti berdering, Koro-sensei langsung angkat kaki dari kelas, terbang ke salah satu Negara bagian Asia Tenggara untuk jajan seblak. Para penghuni kelas mulai berangsur pulang. Nagisa segera merapikan tas.

"Nagisa-kun, sore ini ke café Isogai-kun yuk?"

Kayano menghampiriku. Di belakangnya ada Karma, Maehara, Isogai, Okuda, Sugino, Chiba dan Hayami. Wah, serombongan.

"Ya… okee" Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Kemudian kesembilan murid kelas End itu menuju café yang dimaksud. Tempat Isogai bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita ngapain kesini?" Tanya Nagisa ketika mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa.

"Mae mau traktir. Tau tuh, tumben baik" Karma menjawab acuh.

"Yoh, kalian pesan saja, nanti gue yang bayar. Tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal" Maehara dengan santai menaruh dompet di meja.

"Wih, tebel tuh" sahut Sugino. Maehara hanya terkekeh.

Setelah memesan, kedelapan mereka terlibat obrolan santai. Kok delapan? Karena yang satu lagi –meski dipaksa ikutan makan –lebih memilih bekerja demi mendapatkan uang.

Suasana di luar café tampak tenang, langit sore cerah dengan awan yang menggantung berhias semburat oranye. Kayano bahkan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke langit, "Langitnya bagus" begitu jawabnya ketika ditanya. Namun raut wajahnya berubah saat men-zoom hasil jepretnya tadi.

"Ada apa?" Okuda yang duduk di sebelahnya memiringkan kepala, ikut memperhatikan foto pada ponsel Kayano.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Kayano sambil mengulurkan ponsel ke meja. Yang lain ikut memperhatikan.

Tampak dalam foto langit oranye yang indah, namun bentuk awannya melingkar dengan semburat ungu kehitaman.

"Hee editan foto lu bagus juga, Kayano" kata Karma.

"… gue nggak ngedit" sahut Kayano.

"Hei hei, lihat itu" Maehara menunjuk ke luar jendela. Yang lain mengikuti arah telunjuk si playboy kelas.

Awan berputar, persis seperti foto pada ponsel Kayano. Warnanya berubah ungu kehitaman, dan tiba-tiba… keluar lipan dari awan.

WTF?!

LIPAN?!

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Keributan terjadi. Terlebih ketika seekor lipan besar memecahkan jendela café, menambah kepanikan. Nagisa menyeret Kayano untuk bersembunyi mengekor Sugino, Hayami dan Chiba. Karma –dengan sedikit upaya modus mengangkat Okuda dengan gaya bridal, memisahkan diri. Maehara terpencar sendirian. Matanya mencari-cari sesosok pucuk hitam di tengah orang-orang yang berlarian dan lipan.

"Isogai! Isogai!"

Ia berari menerobos bagian dalam café. Namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya membawanya ke luar café. Jalanan dipenuhi lipan besar. Maehara merinding.

"Mae! Maehara!"

"!"

Maehara mengedarkan pandangan. Ia yakin baru saja telinganya menangkap suara sahabat pucuknya itu.

"Mae! Mae! Tolooong!"

Hingga matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana Isogai dibawa salah satu lipan.

"Isogai!"

Panik dengan keadaan, Maehara berlari mengejar lipan yang mulai merambat naik menuju awan.

"Balikin Isogai, woy!"

Langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat beberapa ekor lipan menghalangi jalannya. Lagi-lagi Maehara merinding parah.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Dan dengan cepat dia kabur, balik ke café buat ngumpet.

"Mae! Maehara! Maeeee tolongin gueeee!" Isogai menjerit-jerit di ujung sana. Namun sayangnya Maehara terlanjur takut dan mungkin akan menderita trauma parah terhadap lipan.

Dan setelah semua lipan kembali ke awan, sebuah cahaya muncul kemudian hilang. Pemandangan kembali normal, seakan kejadian barusan tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan kedelapan murid it usudah kembali ke posisi duduk di salah satu meja café.

"Isogai!" Maehara menggebrak meja, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Dia… diculik…" Nagisa beujar pelan. Wajahnya suram.

"Ayo selamatkan dia!" Sugino ikutan gebuk meja.

Dan seketika mereka terlibat dalam perencanaan Operasi Menyelamatkan Isogai Dari Lipan.

"Gue gak ikut" Karma mendadak menginterupsi.

"Loh? Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Mager" jawaban singkat, padat dan gak jelas. Kemudian meraih tas, "Gue balik" dan melangkah keluar. Melambaikan tangan sekilas pada Okuda.

Hayami menghela napas, menyandarkan punggung ke sofa, "Jadi gimana?"

"Begitulah" Chiba berujar singkat.

Krik.

Maehara yang pertama. Menyambar penggaris besi dari dalam tas kemudian berdiri.

"Ayo pergi dan selamatkan Isogai" katanya dramatis.

Bagai komando, yang lain ikut membongkar tas. Alat tulis, penggaris, buku atau apapun itu, bisa dijadikan senjata. Bahkan Chiba –dengan wajah datarnya meminta pada seorang pelayan sebuah cairan anti serangga.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Hayami.

"Buat matiin lipan"

Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Ya!"

Dengan heroik, ditambah backsound dari sound system toko sebelah, ketujuh anggota boyband(?) End dari Kunugigaoka melangkah keluar café.

Dan dengan ajaibnya mereka menemukan jalan menuju tempat para lipan.

Nagisa, Sugino, Maehara, Hayami dan Chiba dengan terlatih menjadikan benda di tangan sebagai senjata. Bahkan semprotan anti serangga terbukti ampuh membuat lipan sebesar mobil tepar di tempat. Okuda dan Kayano ngumpet di balik Nagisa, sesekali menjerit-jerit histeris melihat jumlah lipan yang banyak gak kira-kira. Hingga mereka –lagi lagi dengan ajaib sampai di sebuah istana hitam.

Ketujuh personel cengo di tempat, "Ini apaan?"

"Ayo masuk!" Maehara berlari paling depan. Disusul Chiba, Hayami, Sugino, Okuda, Kayano dan Nagisa paling belakang.

Dan terpesona dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Isogai ditemukan terkurung di sebuah kurungan kaca yang tergantung di langit-langit. Di bawahnya, sesosok manusia yang sangat dikenal berdiri dikelilingi lipan yang bergera-gerak menggelikan.

"ASANO?!"

Asano Gakushuu yang menculik Isogai.

Maehara naik pitam. Kalap, ia berlari menyerang Asano dengan bermodal penggaris besi. Jelas kalah. Sugino, Nagisa, Chiba dan Hayami maju, ikut membantu namun dihadang lipan. Kayano dan Okuda hanya meringkuk sambil mejerit-jerit ketika terkepung beberapa lipan. Sedangkan yang disekap, Isogai tengah berbanjir air mata melihat teman-temannya.

"Apa ini akhirnya? Kita sudah susah payah kesini dan harus berakhir?" gumam Nagisa putus asa.

DOR!

"Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa menoleh. Keenam yang lain dan juga Asano dan Isogai juga menoleh ke asal suara.

"KARMA!"

"Yo" Karma terlihat santai, duduk di atas motor sambil mengisi ulang peluru.

"Lu ngapain kesini?" Tanya Sugino setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaranlipan.

"Ngapain? Udah jelas kan, gue mau nolongin temen-temen gue" jawabnya.

Nagisa diam-diam tersenyum, "Tapi… lu bawa motor? Kok bisa?"

"Nyolong motor bokap. Gue mager jalan kaki" sahut Karma. Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Chiba-kun" Karma melempar handgun pada Chiba, "Lu yang paling jago nembak"

Chiba mengangguk. Kemudian berlari ke tengah-tengah bersama Maehara.

Dor! Dor!

Prang!

"Gyaaa!"

Kurungan kaca Isogai pecah. Untunglah Maehara yang tepat di bawahnya segera menangkap si pucuk.

"Mae…"

"Isogai…"

"Maeee!" Isogai memeluk sahabatnya. Nangis-nangis karena akhirnya bisa bebas dari kurungan. Pengap tau!

"Isogaaai… syukurlah kamu gak kenapa-kenapa" Maehara mengacak rambut pucuk Isogai. Keduanya tersenyum.

Asano yang melihat adegan tadi marah, "Cukup, kalian akan mati disini!"

Karma turun dari motor, "Coba aja bunuh kita kalo lu bisa" berlari kea rah Asano sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"HAAA!"

…

"AH!"

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Eh?"

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya bukan lagi istana hitam dengan lipan di sekitarnya. Ruang kelas E yang normal dan baik-baik saja.

Dengan para murid dan Koro-sensei yang memandanginya heran.

"Nagisa-kun, tidak biasanya kau tertidur saat pelajaran. Kali ini Sensei hanya memperingatimu, tapi lain kali Sensei mungkin bisa menghukummu. Baik, mari kita lanjut pelajarannya"

Tertidur?

Nagisa kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Semua terlihat normal, bahkan Karma tumben-tumbenan hadir –meski dengan sikapnya yang kelewat cuek. Pandangannya kembali teralih ke meja. Menatap kosong lembar buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"… mimpi…?"

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Gajeee yeeeyyy nyampah lagiii *gigit leptop* saya gagal bikin humor, sedih hiks. Ini sumber cerita dari mimpinya salah satu Senpai ekskul, dan tokoh-tokohnya dari para penghuni ekskul termasuk saya (untungnya bukan saya yang kena culik). dan selama ngetik saya merinding beneran ngebayangin kalo di jalan ada lipan seukuran mobil. Gila! Dan dengan absurd dan ajaib, jadilah fic ini tertulis juga. Sudahlah, saya lelah nulis beginian. Emang gak bakat bikin humor.

Terima kasih buat Readers yang udah mau baca. Dan dengan bangga juga nista, saya persembahkan fic ini buat para penghuni ekskul Nihon no Kurabu~! *tebar confetti*

Terakhir, Review please? *lempar lipan ke Readres*


End file.
